Past, Present and an Unexpected Future
by Blank-Joy
Summary: Mello meets a drunken Matt in a downtown LA bar. They haven't seen each other since the night Mello ran away. With emotions running high, who knows what will happen in the unexpected future? Rated M... MattXMello!
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note, who knows the sorts of things that would happen if we did.

_BC:_** So... this is our first story together, JoysOf.L- and Blankcanvas23.**

**It shall be updated when ever Joys goes to work and she is bored and whenever I am at the computer, which is constantly so you know.**

_Joys:_ **Lol, I have a bludgy job :)**

_BC:_** A nd I have no life.**

**The system works.**

This story will be updated asap, we dont actually know where it's headed, but your support and sugestions will be taken into consideration.

Joys- writing Mello

BC- writing Matt

* * *

**Past, Present and an Unexpected Future**

* * *

Matt's POV -

**The Green Fairy.**

If that wasn't a faggy sounding bar, Matt didn't know what was.

Well, maybe **The Back Door**, but he'd never make _that_ mistake again. Three years coping on your own did that to a guy.

It didn't really matter if the place sounded faggy; all that mattered was whether it had a shitload of booze.

Another thing that three years coping on your own did to a guy; you picked up the worst kinds of habits.

Drawing a long drag on his cigarette and nodding curtly at the bouncer, Matt stepped in. The bar was dark, which was surprising for LA; mainstream bars and every major food distributor liked to blind their customers with fluorescent lights. Young men with old faces lined the bar counter, and prostitutes frequented the booths on the far wall, their cigarettes a beacon in the gloom. Couples blitzed the dance-floor; gyrating like the darkness hid more than their physical being.

Matt headed straight to the bar, and asked for a vodka shot. The blonde bartender gave him the drink with a wink, and left him to his own devices when he didn't flirt back.

Left him quite like another blonde had left him; with a faltering smile, sliding into the darkness.

Matt threw back the shot and pretended the burning in his chest was from the alcohol.

* * *

Mello's POV-

LA, the city of bright lights and lots and lots of alcohol. It had been awhile since Mello had visited the place, and he hadn't missed it a bit. All the flashing lights and bustling crowds of people had a tendency to make Mello uncomfortable. He liked to control people, and manipulate situations, but in a place like this, he could barely do either.

What he needed right now was a drink before he went on the tiring expedition of visiting all the motels along the main road until he found one with a single empty room. Although to was 1o'clock in the morning, LA never slept, so Mello knew he wouldn't have a problem.

Walking along the main drag, Mello looked into the windows of numerous bars and clubs, all with their blinding fluorescents that screamed at him to go inside and join the party. That was the last thing on Mello's mind as he continued to skulk down the street hoping for somewhere quiet.

Ahead of him he saw a sign sitting on the sidewalk, with an arrow pointing down to the end of a dark alleyway. It was advertising a club called **The Green Fairy**.

Mello stopped and contemplated, looking down the alleyway he couldn't see any flashing lights, which was a good sign, just a single doorway with a lonesome bouncer leaning against the brick wall, cigarette in hand and giving off a strong impression that he really wouldn't care who entered the club, as long as they didn't make any trouble.

This was the right place, Mello decided, and made his way to the entrance.

"Evening Sir" the bouncer greeted.

Mello merely nodded in acknowledgment, pulling his fur-collared coat closer around his shoulders.

Entering the bar and looking around, Mello could only make out silhouettes of people, as the room was covered in a haze of smoke. Mello had never liked smoking. Matt used to smoke, and, well, as far as Mello knew, he still did. Mello and Matt hadn't seen each other for years.

But Mello had cared about Matt enough to warrant a life-long hate for smoking and the detrimental health effects. That's why he relied on chocolate. With a high metabolism and all the endorphins released whilst eating said confection, chocolate could have only been good for him.

Mello took a seat in a booth in the corner of the small room, and soon got approached by a young girl with lipstick smeared all over her teeth and hair pulled back in a messy bun.

"You after some fun tonight Hun?" she asked him.

"No." Mello replied, glaring at the trashy woman, who was starting to make him feel ill. Why women degraded themselves to levels like that he would never know.

"Suit yourself then" she said and sidled away, approaching another man in the next booth who put his arm out for her, an invitation to sit on his lap.

Mello sighed in disgust and moved seats to go and sit at the bar itself.

* * *

_Joys:_** I hope you liked out story!!! Review and we will love you immensley!**

_BC:_** Many cookies will be coming your way!**

**XD XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Joys:_** Yay! chapter two! And the boys will finally meet!**

_BC_**: Sorry that this chapter is a little bit short, the next one will be longer and may even have a flashback in it *ooh shiny***

_Joys:_** lol everyone loves a shiny chapter....**

**Anyway, we hope that you enjoy this one, and send us some reviews so we know it!**

**Btw, it is hard to update and talk like this over the phone, just incase anyone was interested lols.**

_BC:_** *chuckles from other end of the line***

* * *

Matt's POV-

Five shots later, Matt's fingers were getting pleasantly warm. He leaned on his elbows and ran his hands through his hair. He knew that he could drink till the faux warmth reached his elbows and still drive home alright, but the regular occurrence was that he drank until he couldn't afford anymore. Stunt drivers, contrary to popular belief, earn less than people think. They did, however, get badass cars.

Matt had walked to the bar tonight. Better to save money on petrol and spend more on vodka.

Sometimes, he wondered what he was doing here, being a stunt driver of all things. Mail Jeevas, IQ 178, could have been anything he wanted, but he chose to smash cars.

He grinned ruefully, and lit up again, the glow strangely intensified behind his orange tinted goggles.

Ah well. He still could have done worse. He could be dead, and that was all his other possible career path seemed to offer him. Death, and nervous habits.

Matt stared at the oblique fluid in his shot glass as though it held all the answers. It politely refused to tell him, so he drank it instead.

As he threw his head back, someone brushed against him to make their way to the bar. Matt swallowed, and turned his head towards the culprit who had seated themselves a few stools down.

A man. Thin, and wearing black. Blonde hair, lustrous even in the darkness. Sort of angled in his posture, yet graceful as he leaned his chin on his palm. As Matt watched, the man sighed, and pulled out from his coat pocket a half bitten block of chocolate.

No way…

It couldn't be…

But if it was…

Matt considered leaving, but in truth, he was hopelessly lost; LA had hundreds of complicated back alleyways and streets and Matt only knew twenty or so of them. He had walked without purpose tonight, longing for a little spontaneity, a little surprise.

Well.

"You sure know how to surprise people, Mello." He murmured, gesturing for another shot. He was going to need it.

* * *

Mello's POV -

The bar stool wasn't a much nicer spot than the booth, but at least there were no hookers trying to make a sale, so Mello made do.

_This is going to be a long night_, Mello thought to himself as rested his chin upon his hand.

He sat like this, watching the bar attender untill he turned around, so Mello could order his first drink. The barman, who was currently with another customer, called out that he would be with Mello in a second, so he took out a piece of half eaten chocolate. He bit into it with a snap, letting the flavour loose in his mouth, swallowed, then tapped his fingers impatiently.

"You sure know how to surprise people, Mello."

Came a voice beside him. The voice was slurred, slightly husky with the gravelling sound of someone who had been smoking alot recently. Through all that, plus a few years of age and emotion tainting it just a little, Mello could still recognise that voice anywhere, and stiffened his back instantly, all hopes of a peaceful evening gone. He did not want to see that man tonight.

_Maybe if I just pretend that i did not just hear the voice of Mail Jeevas, and get up and walk away, things will be alright. I can go, find a nice dingy motel room, and hide in there until morning._

Mello sighed, then, with an effort to act as normal as possible, stood up and turned to leave. To see Matt again would be a real problem for Mello, especially at a time when he needed to keep as much control on his emotions as possible. He took a few steps, heading quickley to the door with eyes determindly fixed on the floor.

Mello didn't get very far before a hand clenched his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks with a restraining, though not too powerful, force.

"What? Don't want a drink with your old friend Mello? Or are you just trying to run away again?"

Mello turned.

"Hello Matt, I didn't see you there. How have you been?"

"Yea bullshit you didn't know I was here, I saw you stiffen up when I spoke. But thats ok, old habits die hard huh?"

"So it seems" replied Mello, eyeing the cigarette poised in Matts fingers.

* * *

_Joys_**: So, was it good was it good was it good?????**

**Huh huh huh????**

_BC:_ **Please review otherwise she will continue to talk to me like that... *shakes in fear***

**XD XD**


	3. Chapter 3

_Joys:_** Chapter 3, and things get a little awkward between our dear Matt and Mello.**

_BC:_** Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters, we hope that this hefty load of plot helps things along.**

_Joys:_ **As usual, read, enjoy, and tell us what you think! :)**

**That is all.**

* * *

Matt's POV-

Matt chuckled as Mello glared his cigarette. Still a fucking hypocrite. As if cigarettes were the worst habit around. Matt's worst habit had sent him halfway around the world in an effort to try and forget.

"Ah, but you would know a thing or two about bad habits, wouldn't you Mel?" He asked, smiling crookedly.

Mello was, quite privately and only when it suited him, Catholic. So any mention of gluttony, stealing, sin or pride got him fired up like nothing else, and Matt knew it.

Bastard deserved it anyway. The man standing in front of Mail had been a hard habit to kick, so he had no right to lecture him on smoking, of all things.

Mello's eyes narrowed. "What do you want Matt?" He spat poisonously.

Matt stared at him.

Then, before Mello could react, he grabbed his thin shoulders and slammed him into the wall.

"Why the fuck did you leave?" He hissed.

Mello bared his teeth, eyes flashing.

"Let go of me. You're drunk."

"Why did you leave?"

"Let me go."

"No. Tell me why."

Mello swore, and tried to push Matt away.

"Mihael."

He stopped struggling, and looked at Matt. For a second, they froze.

---

"_Mel? Where have you been? Linda said that you and Near had gone to talk to Rodger... Mello?"_

_The door slammed behind the blonde as he stormed into their room. He started grabbing clothes out of his drawers and heaping them onto his bed._

"_Shut up Matt."_

_Matt, sitting cross legged on his bed with a videogame in his lap, looked up. "Hey! What the hell is up your ass?"_

"_Matt. Go outside for a second."_

"_Why? This is my room too."_

"_Just get the hell out!"_

"_Fuck you!"_

_Mello didn't look at him. "Fine."_

"_... Fine? Mello, what's wrong?"_

"_Grab that chocolate bar."_

_Matt did so, lobbing the chocolate to its owner._

"_And that bag."_

"_Mello."_

_The boy ignored him, instead jumping up to grab his rosary that was hanging over his bed._

"_Matt... Mail. Don't."_

_The redhead stood up, crossed the room and grabbed his friend's arm._

"_Let go of me." Mello hissed._

"_You're leaving."_

"_Let me go."_

"_No. Tell me."_

_Mello tired to pull away, swearing, but Matt only tightened his grip._

"_Mihael."_

_The blonde looked at him._

_Before Matt could react, Mello pushed him up against the wall roughly, and kissed him._

_It only lasted a minute, and as soon as Mello released his grip he grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the room. He left Matt gasping for air, leaning against the wall, one thousand questions running through his head._

_Mello left Whammy's that night._

_And Matt knew that he wasn't coming back._

---

"What are you going to do?" Mello snarled at the tipsy redhead.

Matt didn't know.

* * *

Mello's POV-

Mello sighed. This had the ability to get very messy, and that was the last thing he wanted, for Matt to hate him even more.

"What do you reckon we get a drink and talk about other things now, leave all that past talk for a more sober time"

Matt looked Mello straight in the eye, hands still pressing him up against the wall. Mello wished he would stop.

"Ok"

Matt let him go, turned and sat on the stool, ushering over the barman to order another shot of vodka. Mello sat tentatively next to him, facing straight forward, only daring to look out the corner of his eye. Matt shifted slightly in his seat after ordering, twiddling his thumbs and looking down at the bar. If they weren't going to talk about whilst happened before, what were they going to talk about? What they have been up to? Jobs? Girlfriends? _Boyfriends?_

"So, uhr...."

"One shot of vodka" The barman handed the small shot glass to Matt.

Matt put his pointer finger up, gesturing for the barman to wait, downed the vodka in a moment, then passed back the glass, ordering another.

"Maybe you should slow down a bit" suggested Mello, who had ordered a bourbon and coke, and only taking a sip.

"You suggested having a drink" retaliated Matt, "so that's what I'm doing."

"That's right, I suggested having A drink, keyword being A." a coy smile starting to play on Mello's lips.

"Always mister technical aren't you Mello. Always have to be right. You haven't changed" Matt slapped Mello on the shoulder, nearly losing his balance at the same time. Mello caught him and steadied him.

"Thanks Mel."

"No problem Mattles."

"I hate it when you call me that."

"I know."

Both looked down, around, left and right. Anywhere but at each other, both trying to cover smiles.

Matt's vodka shot arrived, and was gone in seconds again.

* * *

_Joys:_** Thanks for reading**

_BC:_** Your reviews are appreciated :)**

**XD XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_BC_**: Our beloved boys finally get 'friendly' *winks***

_Joys_**: Lol there be some manhandling here ;)**

**Lol we hope you enjoy this chapter, there was a lot of giggling in the creation :)**

* * *

Matt's POV-

Mattles.

Goddamnit.

That bastard was _trying_ to kill him, Matt was sure of it.

Matt swayed slightly on the stool. Fuck the limit; he was going to have to get numb to his eyeballs to relax enough to talk to Mello. _Slow down _he had said, hand burning through the black leather glove on Matt's shoulder... god, it's not like Mello would care if Matt got shitfaced. Mello-of-Whammy's-house would have laughed at him and possibly would have had to drag Matt to bed, limp limbed and...

Not... Like...

Goddamit.

Keeping the (_fantasies) _perversions of out of his head for the moment, he racked his brains, trying to think of a conversation starter. True, Mello hadn't changed, not really; there was still the competive streak, still the bursts of anger, the inflated ego, the icy blue eyes...

But all that considered, Matt didn't think Mello would still want to argue about the pros and cons of Dark Chocolate.

Hmm...

"How'd you get here?" He asked. Valid question; the bar was kinda out of the way and the nearest hotle was at least three miles north. Either Mello was here for a reason or on his way to somewhere else.

Mello shifted just a little on his stool. The action suprised Matt, Mello was the type of guy who bypassed 'uncomfortable' and went straight to 'pissed off'.

"Bike. Brought it yesterday." He answered ambiguously.

Matt snickered.

"What?"

"Motor or push?"

"Motorbike. Dipshit."

"Thank god."

Matt threw back another, trying to watch Mello out of the corner of his eye and failing. Stupid goggles. He removed them, shoving them into his back pocket for safekeeping. As stupid they may be, Matt would rather lose his left hand than lose them.

He sighed, and turned to Mello. Mello's eyes narrowed quizzically.

"What?"

"Were your eyes always blue?"

"... Yeah? Mel, what..."

"Nothing. Just... you'll laugh."

"I won't!" Matt argued. Throw up or set butterflies off in his stomach, possibly, but he wouldn't laugh.

"When we were little... I used to think your eyes were orange."

Matt stared. "WHY?"

"Cause! You... never took off those fucking goggles. You used to sleep with them on. I don't think I ever saw you without them."

Silence.

"Well. They are blue."

"I know that now."

"Good."

They both drank again. Close call.

* * *

Mellos POV-

Mello was blushing furiously. He couldn't believe he had actually said that out loud.  
_I used to think your eyes were orange..._  
Who says that? Now Matt probably thought he was a complete idiot, and not one of the great genius kids of Whammys he was made out to be.

That was a effect he had forgotten Matt had on him. He seemed to have this ability to make Mello say things that would not normally have been heard coming from the chocolate flavoured lips. Mello just blurted things out, not thinking, not analysing and not caring about outcomes. Mello thought it had something to do with the fact that he could always be himself around Matt, without fearing judgement or, his pet-hate, without being compared to someone who had the ability of being better then him. Although, it wasn't something that he would ever admit to himself or anyone.

Mello sighed, he could see Matt out of the corner of his eye. Matt was looking at him, also from the corner of his eye. Mello could see that he was starting to sway slightly on his stool, and, fearing another almost topple, suggested that he and Matt call it a night.

"Ok Matt, lets leave this place, it's a dump, and i'm really tired."

Matt looked up, a flash of panic shone in his eyes for an instant.

"Where are you staying? Will I see you tomorrow?" Matt asked, a little too fast to sound casual.

Mello felt his stomach do a sort of twist and clench at the same time. Matt wanted to see him again, did that mean that he had forgiven Mello for what had happened all those years ago? More to the point, was Matt assuming they could pick up from where they left off?

"Umm, I'm not sure at the moment actually, I still have to find a hotel. But don't worry, my bike is parked down the end of the street, I'll walk you back there and drive you home."

"Ok Mello... thankyou." Matt gave him a watery, thankfull grin.

Matt staggared off his chair, and Mello put his arm around the red-heads waist, supporting half his weight and feeling slightly elated as Matt leaned on him. He chucked some notes onto the bar, gesturing to the barman to collect it before it was taken from one of the other customers. He knew that he had handed over too much, but, with the current positioning of his arm, there were more important things on Mello's mind.

* * *

_Joys: _**Review!!!! Tell us what you think!!!!**

_BC_**: They make us very happy, and happy people equals another chapter! :)**

**XD XD**


	5. Chapter 5

_Joys:_**Yay the sweetness will be coming your way, but only if you continue to read this chapter. And review. I promise that if you review you will feel pretty damn sweet. And we will feel sweet too...**

**So yay to sweetness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- Joys has had may to much V drink-**

_BC:_***edges away* Please do our damn POLL THINGO. Pllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeee...**

**We need definitive answers so one can gloat other the other. :)**

**Fear our wrath if you don't do our poll.**

**Click it.**

_Joys:_** There will be no sweetness if you don't do the poll... do the poll... do the poll.**

**L likes sweet, L will not like you if you don't do the poll.**

**L... sweetness... POLL.**

_BC:_** Joys... stop with the V.**

**Near will turn his toys into suppositories for you.**

_Joys:_**So unless you don't want building blocks shoved up your butthole, do the poll.**

**XD XD**

* * *

Matt's POV-

Matt was blearily surprised that his heart had stayed put in his chest when Mello's arm snaked around his waist to lead him out of the bar. And it was a minor miracle that his stomach, full of iron butterflies and stinging vodka, was still in one piece as Mello's slender fingers pushed into his hip, gently dragging and pulling him to a shiny black motorbike parked one street over.

Perhaps it was his head that was damaged.

There was no other possible reason why he thought it was a good idea, hell, a _great_ idea, to hitch a ride home on the back of Mello's motorcycle.

His hands sliding on slick leather, Matt felt tethered. The alcohol always blurred lines in his mind, and the cigarettes calmed him so that he simply didn't care, but this feeling of belonging, of being safe speeding in the dark at 200 miles an hour through unknown streets, fulfilled him in a way he'd never felt before.

The wind whipped past them, making the lights of LA blur as Mello revved the bike around another corner.

"Whereabouts are we headed, Matt?" Mello yelled over the roar of the wind.

_Anywhere you want. _Matt thought, tightening his arms around Mello.

"At the end of this street turn right, it's about eight blocks over!" He yelled back.

"Hold on!" Mello cautioned before going around another corner, making such a sharp turn that the right knee of Matt's jeans brushed against the asphalt.

_As if I'd let go._

He hadn't forgiven Mello for leaving. He didn't think he ever would; that action had cut him so deeply he'd... well... ended up in LA, downing vodka shots every second night to forget the taste of Mello's lips. Chocolate, unsurprisingly. It had tasted almost burnt; marred by Mello's anger and haste in pushing Matt up against the wall, but it was defiantly chocolate.

But having Mello here now covered the hole in his chest in a way the vodka and cigarettes and video games never could. Being able to physically touch him, to be close enough to see the ice flash in his eyes, was comforting. Bandaid over the bullet hole, so to speak.

"Here, Matt?"

"Yeah, here's good."

Sliding off the backseat and pulling the helmet off of his head, Matt felt almost ashamed of the crumbling complex before them. The complex was 10 stories high with white, peeling walls, and bars on the windows.

"So..."

Matt turned to Mello, who was still loitering beside the motorcycle.

"I'll just be going, then?" He mumbled, implying more than asking.

"No! I.." Matt moved towards him again, teetering.

"Mello. Can you stay?"

The blonde only stared, and then smiled.

"Ok."

* * *

Mello's POV-

One of Mello's favourite ways, apart from eating chocolate, to relax, was to ride his motorbike. The feeling of the wind in his face, whipping his hair behind him, the scenes flashing past, all blurring together was what did it, and the speed. The speed was so exhilarating he felt like he was flying. Mello had a bad habit of running away when things got stressful, and his bike enabled him to fly.

But that night he had discovered something better than that, maybe even better than the taste of chocolate. Feeling Matt's arms clench tightly around his waist as they flew off together, was the best feeling in the world, making Mello's heart dance with more joy than before. And when Matt offered Mello a place to stay that night, it was all Mello could do to smile to accept.

He had to admit, the building wasn't a great site to look at, but it was Matt's home and that was enough to make it the most welcoming place he could think of, providing Matt forgave him when he was sober as well as when he was drunk.

They walked up the stairs, Matt half stumbling, to floor number 3. Matt stopped out the front of a door with a shiny number 22 on the front. The shine was a contrast with the rest of the dusty building, but it showed that Matt still had pride in what was his. Something that Mello had always found really attractive in a guy.

Matt tried opening the door, but the key kept slipping out of the keyhole, so Mello decided to take matters into his own hands. He pried the keys out of Matt's fingers, and opened the door himself. Matt, staggering even more, was close to passing out, as the sheer amount of alcohol he consumed started to really hit him.

The apartment was simple, but cosy, with a lingering smell of stale smoke in the air, soaking into the furniture. As he entered, he walked into an open space, with a table under a window to the right, a set top TV, with a lumpy two seater lounge opposite against a wall, and a lively pot-plant in the corner. There was a small kitchen up the back, with a fridge, microwave and oven. A small sink was installed on a counter, with a few cupboards underneath. It was just a standard little kitchen that did its job. Off to the left were a number of doors, Mello could only assume led to the bedroom, bathroom, and maybe a study or spare room.

"Bed's this way" Matt slurred.

"Um, It's ok Matt, you go in, I'm going to sleep on the couch"

Mello was scared. He had to admit it. If he went into that room and into bed with a drunken Matt, things had a good chance of happening, things that a very sober Matt may not like when he woke up in the morning. Now that he thought about it, watching as Matt closed the bedroom door behind him, shrugging off Mello's rejection; that may have been the last time that he saw Matt as a friend who had forgiven the past and didn't hate his guts. Something sank inside Mello, dampening his mood.

_What happens if I wake up and he hates me again? What if he can't even remember tonight, and wakes up in the morning to see me asleep on the couch, not knowing where I came from? What if he actually has a partner, who comes home in the morning to see me, and I screw things up in Matt's life again? What if he doesn't like me, and can't understand that I still love him after all these years, even if I did leave him at Whammys?_

These thoughts kept Mello up all night, and no matter how much he urged them, the thoughts had secured themselves tightly inside his head, refusing to quieten.

_Is Matt thinking of me too?_

_

* * *

_

_Joys:_** End of chapter, review and I won't rant and ramble next time. Maybe.**

_BC:_** Please review :)**

**XD XD**


	6. Chapter 6

_Joys:_** Next chapter up and running!**

_BC:_** Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, you make ours days, you really do XD**

_Joys:_** So kick back and enjoy the chapter!**

_BC:_** And remember, L and Near will have a constant and everlasting hate for you if you do not review this chapter!**

**XD XD**

* * *

Matt's POV -

Waking up the next morning, Matt could say, without a doubt, it was the best night's sleep he'd ever had.

True, he'd pretty much passed out the second he fell into bed, but the thick, satisfying blanket of sleep hadn't been solely due to the vodka.

The knowledge that Mello was in the room next to him contributed greatly to it.

Tangled within his sheets, socks still on and pillow scrunched underneath his head so it made patterns on his cheek, Matt let the statement run through his head.

Mello was back.

Mello was in his apartment.

Matt could open the door, and see Mello on his couch, blonde hair splayed upon the pillow, so perfectly tangible after years of absence. He could physically go to him, and touch him, and know that mild irritation would drift across those ice shards of eyes.

He smiled, and the act felt right.

_Although, you could have just opened your eyes and seen Mello with his hair splayed across the pillow right next to you..._

Matt's smile faltered, and dropped away completely as realisation hit him.

Shit.

_Do you remember... what you asked him?_

Had he invited Mello to his bed? As in, _in_ to his bed?

_Shit._

Good thoughts gone, Matt sat up suddenly, hands gripping his sheets and a migraine gripping his temples. He'd been really drunk, and more than a tad horny, but had he really?

"_Bed's this way"_

Then who was he to say that Mello was still here? He didn't know anything about Mello in terms of his... persuasion, what if he'd gotten offended?

"_Um, It's ok Matt, you go in, I'm going to sleep on the couch."_

Or sickened?

The thought of Mello slamming his door in disgust and riding off into obscurity was like a sucker-punch to his stomach. The last time Mello left it had nothing to do with Matt and everything to do with Kira, but now...

Matt wouldn't be able to get numb enough to stop that thought from hurting.

Shaking slightly, Matt placed his feet onto the floor.

_OK. Just open the door a little, and see if he's there._

But his feet wouldn't move. Matt glared at them, but they would not comply with his request. What was it with inanimate objects refusing to do his bidding? It was getting annoying.

But he knew it was because he was afraid. Even more so than that time Mello and himself had stayed up late watching _Zombie Wasp Leeches from Neptune_ when they were nine and the pair of them couldn't sleep for a week.

Matt sighed. This second guessing and stressing was getting him nowhere fast. No matter how scared he was, he'd have to go outside sooner or later. Other than the migraine from hell, he really needed to go to the bathroom, get a glass of orange juice with the pulpy stuff in it and have a goddamn cigarette... but not in that particular order.

Matt ran his hands through his hair, getting his fingers tangled in his goggles.

He sighed, and stood up.

* * *

Mello's POV-

Mello hadn't slept a wink all night, and at the present time, he was laying on the lounge, attempting yet again to count the cracks in Matt's ceiling. Problem was, there were so many that by the time he had gotten half way through, he had gotten distracted by another worrying thought, so would have to all over start again.

He had been very tempted all night to get up and leave the apartment, to avoid all the hassle and commotion that would surely follow when Matt woke up. But he could never bring himself to physically get up.

By looking at his slick black cell, he could tell it was 7:30am, and Matt still wasn't awake. Although Mello knew he had never been an early riser, he still found himself glancing at the closed bedroom door every 3 minutes or so; another reason for his inability to count those dammed cracks.

Minutes ticked past, feeling like hours, until, when Mello looked at his phone at 9:47am, he heard the first sounds of shuffling in Matt's bedroom.

A small creaking noise sounded, and Mello sat bolt upright, watching as the door opened to reveal an extremely stiff looking Matt. His hair was scruffy, shirt a little askew from changing positions in his sleep, and if Mello looked closely, he could see the faint grooves left by his pillow on the side of his face.  
_  
Shit, look at him, he looks so uptight, he must be absolutely livid with me, daring to stay the night in his place. I knew this would happen...I should have left last night when I had the chance._

But as he looked on, Matt seemed to physically shrink about 3 inches, and he gave Mello a weak smile.

"Hey"

Mello stared as Matt seemed composed, and almost relieved to see him.

"Hey" he replied simply and more than little cautiously.

_There's still plenty of time for him to erupt yet… this could be a ploy. Yeah, that sounds right, give me a false sense of security then break me down harder. _

Matt turned and walked into one of the doorways Mello guessed was a bathroom. After all that liquor last night, it was the only logical place for that bladder right now, and walking away meant that chances are, he was safe.

Mello laid back down on the couch, exhaustion and relief washing over him. He felt his eyelids close, the weight of a whole nights worth of worrying forcing them shut. He fell asleep in an instant.

**1 hour later…**

Mello woke up with a start, the sound of a massive explosion close by tearing through his much needed sleep like a knife through butter. Mello was alert, looking left and right for the cause of the commotion.

It took him about 5 seconds, and the sound of another explosion, to realise that the noise was coming from the television screen opposite the lounge. Matt was perched on the end of the couch near his feet, playing one of his war games on the play-station, with his eyes intently focused ahead, thumbs twiddling the dials, he hadn't noticed Mello's rousing.

"Shit Matt, you nearly scared me half to death" he said.

"Oh, sorry Mello…"

Mello looked on as Matt continued to be blown up from a grenade thrown by the opposing team. He seemed to be losing his touch. Mello noticed the faintest blush smear Matt's cheek, and if he had learnt anything from that dash of red in Whammy's, it was that Matt was trying to show off, and he had failed.

Mello chuckled to himself, remembering the time a 13 year old Matt had boldly stated that he was going to make the hardest jump possible in one of Tony Hawk's skater games, only to crash on landing. Matt had worn the same expression then.

* * *

_Joys:_** Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_BC:_** BTW, thanks for the poll votes!!!**

_Joys:_** Heh heh heh**

**XD XD**


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer- We do not own Fall Out Boy, just like we don't own Death Note, kills us a little more everytime we think about it.

_BC:_** Chapter 7! This is my favourite chapter so far. :)**

_Joys:_** Yes, the upcoming yaoi is heading you way.. no, that was not a clue.**

**Seriously.**

_BC:_** Just a tantalising hint of what is coming... or what may be.**

_Joys:_** So read, enjoy, be rad people and review...**

**XD XD**

* * *

Matt's POV-

_He's smiling at me._

Matt was trying, really, _really_ hard, to pay attention to his game. It was a sweet game, and he was usually really good at it. The other gamers online were in awe of his skills, but now, he couldn't have set up a mine if his life depended on it.

Low moans of pain came from the TV, indicating that he had just gotten shot again. Apparently, his character's life did depend upon it.

Right. He was in his element. Three shots with the shotgun, a quick shock with a trip wire... nothing could possibly distract him now.

Mello sighed a little, and shifted his leg so his toe was brushing Matt's thigh.

Matt blinked, poised on the end of the sofa, and didn't do much else.

"_You are being revived at a health station."_

"... Shit."

He tried not to blush and failed miserably. Mello chuckled lightly. Matt threw him an agitated look.

"You're distracting me."

"Perhaps you've just gotten rusty." Mello jibed.

Matt huffed, exited the game, and leaned back into the couch. Mello pulled one leg up to give him room, letting the other dangle.

"Perhaps you should shut the hell up, Mel."

Matt stretched his arms out, and cracked his knuckles, earning another chuckle from Mello.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you changed at all?" Mello asked him, eyes sparkling. Almost absently, he leaned on one of his hands, threading his fingers through silken folds of hair in a way so mesmerizing Matt almost forgot to answer.

"I o'no Mel..." he trailed, unsure.

"I think you have." Mello mused. "It's something..." he studied Matt intently, fingers still folding through his hair, and smiled softly.

"Hmm..." Matt acquiesced.

He met Mello's gaze, and felt the butterflies attack his stomach lining again.

"Matt, I-"

"_If home is where the heart is then we're all just fucked.  
I can't remember, I can't remember..."_

Cursing, Matt looked around wildly for his phone. Who the hell would be calling him at...

Oh. Right.

Well, it was a reasonable time, but still. Was the principal of the thing.

"Lo?" He eloquently managed after fishing it out of one of his abandoned shoes near the door. He turned to mouth 'sorry' at Mello, who waved his hand dismissively. A rough voice roared down the line at him, deafening Matt in one ear.

"I- I'm what? But it's..."

He looked at Mello desperately. "What day is it?"

Mello thought for a second. "Thursday."

"SHIT!" Matt wailed, snapping the phone shut and grabbing his boots.

"Woah, Matty... who was that on the phone?" Mello asked, bring both his feet underneath him to avoid Matt's tirade.

"My boss. He's... Mel, he's so pissed. I'm late." Matt garbled, pulling his jacket over one arm and grabbing his wallet with the other.

"What's your job?" Mello asked him as Matt sprinted into his room to grab his safety helmet.

"Stunt driver. Listen, I'm sorry about this Mello." He yelled from inside his closet.

The blonde shook his head as Matt ran back into the room, now searching for his car keys.

"It's nothing. I'll just have to hang around LA for the day."

Matt stopped, and turned to face him.

"No way. I got food and stuff, and you look dead on your feet. Stay here."

Mello opened his mouth to argue, but Matt beat him to it.

"I insist. And I'll make this up to you, I promise."

"You don't-" Mello started to say, but Matt just waved quickly and darted out of the room.

Matt clanged down the stairwell towards his car, ears ringing and heart pounding wildly in his chest.

_I'll make this up to you. _

Well then.

* * *

Mello's POV-

Mello watched as the door closed with a snap, and the rushed sounds of Matt's footsteps faded as he ran towards work. Mello stared at the door for a few seconds, before sighing and looking down.

_Now what am I supposed to do? _He thought to himself.

As if to answer, his stomach gave out a loud growling noise.

_Food, I should eat._

Mello got up from the couch, stretched, and made his way to the fridge. Opening it, he saw… not much. A few bottles of various kinds of liquor, mainly vodka, a plate of old Chinese takeaway, a slice of pizza and a half empty carton of orange juice. None of this really caught the fancy of a somewhat picky Mello, so he moved onto the cupboards.

Opening the first, he pulled out a packet of quick and easy noodles, and, after continuing to explore cupboards and discovering absolutely nothing else, he settled on eating them. The noodles were stale, as if Matt hadn't gone shopping for quite some time, but they filled the spot and Mello felt a lot better after devouring them.

Mello then, not knowing what else to do with himself in the empty apartment, went to have a shower. It felt brilliant. Hot water cascading down his body, relaxing all the muscles, helped with a lot of the tension and stress that had been building since he walked into the **Green Fairy** the night before. That was, until one single thought crossed through his mind that ruined the entire shower.

_It's so nice to be here in Matt's place, I haven't seen him in so long. Fuck I missed that guy. I actually slept on his couch, I ate his noodles, and now I'm using his shower… Matt has stood here naked. _

That was it. That was all it took.

_Fuck Mello why did you have to go and think that. Matt has stood here naked. It's only a shower for fucks sake, there's nothing sexual about a shower. The fact that Matt was standing in this exact spot, naked, washing himself… Stop! It shouldn't be having any effect on you at all!_

Then those words that Matt had spoken drifted into his mind.

"_I'll make this up to you"_

A thousand different ways, all involving the shower, that Matt could do to 'make it up' to him flowed into his mind, and Mello could feel the warmth spreading in his body to places it hadn't in such a long time. Especially not over thoughts of Matt.

Mello was infuriated with himself for allowing such weakness. He hadn't even been with Matt for 24 hours and already the feelings were starting. He thought he had gotten rid of them a long time ago, and their sudden return was not welcome.

Mello turned off the water, all the remedial relaxing ruined. He got dressed and left the bathroom as fast as he could, determined to distract himself, and block out such susceptible thoughts and feelings.

* * *

_Joys:_ **To LightXL- Ment2b, we know that you like our threats, so thanks to you, every single person who reads this story and neglects to review, shall be hunted down by L personally, and names and photos will be passed onto Light or Misa, who will continue to write them in the Death Note.**

**Ie, if you value your life, REVIEW!**

**XD**

_BC:_** You heard her...**

_Joys:_** We loves all you reviewers and readers!!**

**XD XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**BC: Chapter 8! We got 14 reviews for the last one :D**

**Joys: A big thankyou to everyone who contributed.. you know who you are (the ones who didnt get killed) :P**

**So a new chpater begins, hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

Matt's POV-

After several apologies to his boss, three wrecked cars and a reluctantly given pay check, Matt was finally finished for the day. He stumbled to his car in the staff parking lot, unlocking his door and flopping into the front seat.

_Christ. I need a cigarette._

... And he'd left them at home. Well, shit.

Matt gunned the ignition, and spun out of the parking lot. It would have looked impressive to the two teenage girls walking past, (one of whom winked at him flirtatiously) but Matt had done it every working day of his life. Bored, he revved his way over to the convenience store.

Sliding his goggles over his eyes, he suddenly realised just how monotonous his life was. Working six days a week and still living in fucking poverty, smoking his way to an early grave... He didn't even want to think about how much time he had spent playing video games...

He'd never actually achieved anything.

Matt bit his lip.

He'd moved to LA for excitement, to earn his riches doing the things he loved... but now it seemed he did things out of obligation than for the love of them.

Matt pulled into the convenience store, and killed the engine.

When had this happened to him? He wasn't a 'bemoan my misery, o doomed children of the world' type of guy, but...

Why did he feel like something was missing?

He gave a sigh of defeat, pushed the question into the recesses of his crowded mind, and entered the harsh fluorescent lights of the store.

Walking past the chocolate isle on his way to the cigarettes, Matt froze.

_Mello..._

He grabbed a dozen or so milk chocolate bars (hoping to god that they were the type he still liked) and dropped them on the counter.

The clerk, a girl Matt was always served by in this store, raised her eyebrows at him.

"Christ Matt. You had a bad day or something?" She asked, adding three packets of cigarettes to his order and ringing up the price.

"Nah Charlie, it's just... I... have a friend visiting. They're his favourite."

Charlie smirked, and Matt blushed.

"I'm just... have to make up with him..."

Charlie's smirk grew more pronounced.

"Perhaps flowers too, Matt?" She teased as Matt mumbled something of a death threat and paid in full, snatching the plastic bag out of her hands and stalking out of the store.

Still fuming, he threw the chocolate into the car and slammed the door behind him, lighting up a cigarette to calm his nerves.

Mello was interrupting his monotony.

And Matt had no idea on how to react to that.

Matt looked down at the chocolate on the front seat beside him, silver wrappers winking at him in the dimming light. _I'll make it up to you._

Suddenly, and quite against his will, he vividly saw himself 'making up for it' with Mello. Articles of clothing strewn over the floor, Mello throwing his head back, little sighed moans escaping his throat as Matt slowly and deliberately ran his tongue along it, cleaning up every last smear of chocolate...

Matt slammed his fist onto to the horn of the car, the loud noise breaking his breaks free train of thought.

After a moment's hesitation, he grabbed the bag of chocolate and placed it gingerly in the backseat. Out of sight, out of mind.

For now.

* * *

Mello's POV-

It was the second time today that Mello had been woken up by a rather loud noise, although this time it wasn't coming from the TV. Tires squealed as a car came to a sudden stop out the front of the apartment building, making long black strips of melted rubber on the concrete behind it.

Mello got up and looked out the window. Looking down he saw the top of a red head protruding out of an even brighter red car. Mello felt his heart skip a beat, and memories of the earlier shower flashed through his head. Thoughts that were quickly suppressed as Mello punched the bricks next to the window.

_This has to stop. _

Matt's head disappeared through the doors at the foot of the building. Mello turned, back leaning against the bricks he had just punched, facing towards the door. Less than 2 minutes, and Matt entered the door, one hand on the door handle, and other holding a brown paper bag, Matt paused mid action to look at Mello. Mello had never seen him look sexier.

"Hey, good day at work?" Mello asked, forcing a smile despite his frustration with himself.

"Same old, same old. What did you do?" Matt asked, continuing his walk through the door, and placing his things on the small wooden table.

"Sleep mainly. I'm so freaking bored though." Mello tried to act cool and as though he hadn't been too preoccupied obsessing all day to be bored.

"Did you eat?"

"I had some noodles just after you left, but that's all."

Mello watched as Matt's eyes fell to the ground, darted to the small paper bag, up to Mello, then back down to the ground again. He shifted his weight and cleared his throat.

"I… uh… I bought you something." Matt looked up at Mello, his cheeks a flaming red again.

"You bought me something! What could you possibly buy me?"

A spark of Mello's old frustration came back. It was a part of him that surfaced when someone knew something that he didn't. It was a pretty dominant part of him back in the days of schooling at Whammy's, what with Near beating him at everything, but it hadn't happened for awhile. But here he was, back with Matt, and already acting like the ungrateful asshole that he used to be.

Matt grabbed the paper bag and threw it over at Mello, who neatly caught it and peered inside.

Chocolate. Numerous blocks of delicious chocolate, just waiting for Mello to dig his teeth into.

"You bought me chocolate?" Mello looked questioningly at Matt.

"Well, I said I would make it up to you, and you used to love chocolate… is something wrong? I just thought…" Matt trailed off.

"No, not at all. Um, thanks Matt, it was really nice…" Mello hated saying thank you nearly as much as he hated saying sorry. But Matt entitled such things, and right now, there was a warmth, hot enough to be comfortable, resonating from deep in his chest, causing a new wave of affection for the striped man opposite him. It really was a very sweet thing to do.

"Thanks" Mello said simply, taking one of the blocks out of the bag, and jumping down on the couch and ripping of the thin paper covering and snapping the corner off with his teeth.

"So," he asked Matt, "What now?"

* * *

**Joys: Yes indeed.. what now? (Joys doesn't know what to write about next so is leaving it up to BC.. hehehe)**

**BC: *shaking in her boots***

**NOTICE NOTICE**

**MELLO HAS BEEN TAKEN HOSTAGE AND WILL NOT BE RELEASED UNTIL A RANSOME OF NUMEROUS REVIEWS HAS BEEN PAID**

**SIGNED: evil people**

**XD XD**


	9. Chapter 9

_Joys:_** Woot! A new chapter! This is my favourite chapter out of what we have done so far! It is so funny and cringe worthy :)**

_BC:_** Be afraid, be very afraid!**

_Joys:_** So, many lols in this chapter, it was awesome to write :P**

_BC:_** We laughed so hard :D**

* * *

Matt POV -

"So," Mello asked, leaning against the wall, a fragment of chocolate jutting out from his mouth wickedly "What now?"

_What now? Why, I tackle you to the floor and kiss you so hard I can taste that chocolate smudging on your lips. _

"Not sure. You still hungry or full from lunch? I know those noodles are kind of shitty."

"Yeah, they kind of were."

Matt snorted, mainly because he couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"How long have you had those noodles anyway?" Mello asked him, crossing his arms, mouth quirking up into a smile.

Matt directed his eyes to the floor.

"'Bout a year." He murmured to his boots.

Mello smirked. "That's gross Matt."

"... S'pose you're right."

Matt felt stupid. He'd always felt stupid around Mello. The blonde had that influence on people; the haughty, mocking tone, the gleam in his eyes... Only Near and L could top Mello in that department.

"Hey, let's go out and get something to eat tonight, saves me being sick in the morning." Mello suggested.

Matt saw a chance for redemption, and jumped. "I know a place nearby. Thai food, pretty good service. Want to go?"

Mello considered, giving the chocolate an experimental lick, expression thoughtful.

Matt tried not to imagine Mello's pointed tongue doing other things. Things like pushing against Matt's bottom lip, sliding along his collarbone, trailing down his-

"Sounds good. When did you want to get going?"

"Now is good, I'm starving. But just give me a second. I just have to use the bathroom."

"Sure."

Matt grinned at Mello, walked to the bathroom and gently closed the door. He slid onto the cool tiles, tangling his fingers into his hair. He gasped; chest tight, pants tighter.

_... Oh, GOD..._

He couldn't keep this up anymore.

... Not _that _up, the charade, the ...

"Matt? Where's the keys?"

"I'll get em, don't worry Mel!"

... the act of not caring about Mello.

Matt breathed in and out deeply until he felt relatively sane, washed his hands, and stepped out.

"Kay, let's go."

* * *

Mello's POV-

They walked to the car and Mello's heart was racing. He wasn't exactly sure why it was racing; it wasn't like they were going out on a date or anything as formal as that. They were simply going to get food somewhere where the likely hood of contracting Salmonella was significantly reduced. Mello sighed as he got into the passenger side of Matt's shiny sports car, he didn't know if he was disappointed or relieved at this thought.

Matt raced down the streets, overtaking cars so fast that their headlights became misted blurs in the revision mirror. Mello had the window wound right down, letting the wind rush through his hair and blow around his ears, making conversation impossible and thinking unachievable.

In what seemed like no time at all, they turned into a small car park, which was positioned next to a dingy looking restaurant, with a seemingly red aura surrounding it cast by the neon sign marking Matt's favourite Thai Restaurant.

They made their way to the door, Matt leading. He seemed comfortable with the place, and Mello figured that he had frequented it many times before, so he let him do his thing.

They walked in, and a small Asian man greeted Matt warmly. He had a squeaky high-pitched voice, with a thin wiry goatee hanging from his chin, grey at the roots and black at the tips, mirrored horizontally by a thin moustache gracing his top lip.

Mello suppressed a snigger as Matt arranged a table for two. They followed the little man to the corner of the restaurant. It wasn't a stylish restaurant, just one of those cheap little ones, which probably had the food ready-made out the back since the start of the week.

_So much for not contracting Salmonella…_ Mello thought to himself, placing his hand on the red and white checked plastic table-covering.

"So, know what you're gunna eat?" he asked Matt, who had not even glanced at the menu sitting next to him.

"Yeah, Pad Thai, I get it every time I come here. It's pretty good."

"Ok, I'll get some to."

Mello wasn't in the mood to put energy into making decisions, and if he had to be honest, he hadn't had Thai food before in his life, so wouldn't know what food he was deciding between even if he could be bothered choosing.

"You sure? You haven't even looked at the menu?" Matt asked him, with an unusual hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah it's fine, I like Pad Thai too." Mello lied easily.

"Ok" Matt shrugged, and motioned to the waiter that they were ready to place their orders.

The man came bouncing over, a little black notebook in one hand, and a lead pencil in the other.

"So, what would the happy couple like to order tonight?"

Mello sat tensed in his seat. Had that man really just said what he thought he had said? He looked over to Matt, whose back was a stiff as his.

"You are ready to order yes?" the waiter pushed.

"We are not a couple" Mello stated, rather indignantly, but lines like that were not meant to be crossed.

"Oh, I just assumed, you know… from the way you were looking at each other… and … sorry."

The waiter stood looking down at his notebook, clearly uncomfortable, Mello sat staring pointedly out the grimy window to his left, and Matt was playing with his fork on the table. The tension could have been sliced with a knife.

"Two Pad Thai's" Matt said, with obvious strain in his.

"Sure coming right up"

The waiter collected the menus as briskly as he could, and practically ran from the table.

Mello continued to look out the window, not trusting himself to make eye contact with Matt for at least the next hour. Although, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Matt still playing with his fork, his face, once again, flushed a deep crimson.

* * *

**ATTENTION!**

**Mello has been realeased due to sufficent number of reviews.**

**BUT...**

**Matt and Mello's stash of chocolate have been his replacment!**

**20, and we repeat, 20, reviews are needed to permanatly release poor little Matty and stop Mello's torture through lack of chocolate.**

**They are suffering and need your help.**

**This number shows how many reviews we still need.**

****1!!****

**So please, make a donation.**

**XD XD**


	10. Chapter 10

*Disclaimer: we do not own the back door XD

_Joys:_** Congrats, Matt and said chocolate have been released alot sooner then expected.**

**You should all be proud:) and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted us so far!**

**A LITTLE NOTICE....**

_BC:_** Everybody, cast your minds back to chapter 1...**

**There may have been a bar mentioned called The Back Door.**

**It Exists!**

_Joys:_** Yeah, watch "What a Girl Wants" and you will see the bar in a cameo!**

**We loled so hard when we saw it, coz we did seriously make it up, but low and behold it's in a movie XD**

**But anyways... enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Matt's POV- 

His Pad Thai was lukewarm.

But that was OK; his face was most likely at a temperature that it could deep fry his meal if he concentrated hard enough. He had a vivid mental image of placing cold noodles on his cheeks, waiting until they were crispy and popping them in his mouth.

Matt blinked. If anything had the potential to make this entire ordeal worse, it was stupid thoughts like that.

Mello was twirling his fork around a concoction of peanuts, noodles and small strips of chicken stacked high on his off white plate. Through his curtain of red hair, Matt watched Mello lift the laden utensil towards his lips, consider it, pop it into his mouth and chew.

Watching Mello eat something other than chocolate was strange. Matt couldn't even remember the last time he had seen the blonde eat something of substance. Mello would stare down his food, spear a piece of it, and look at it before sacrificing it to his stomach.

Matt lowered his eyes to his own mixture of reddish chicken and wilted green bok choy. He greatly preferred the sinful little dance Mello's tongue would make with different kinds of chocolate, twisting like professional ballroom dancers.

Matt resisted the urge to stab out his own eye with his butterknife to stop the abysmal puns. Stupid thoughts like that had currently taken up residency in his head, it seemed.

Cutlery clanked around them; despite the apparent seediness of the place it was actually quite popular. Couples were laughing, families were talking loudly, and the waiters were rushing back and forward to retrieve and deliver plates of food. But all their noise was only making the silence of their disastrous meal painfully apparent.

Matt hated them a little for that.

"The waiter keeps looking at us."

Matt snapped his head up to meet Mello's narrowed eyes. The blonde had crossed his arms over his thin chest, mouth set in a tense line.

"The waiter that called us a couple." He clarified.

_The waiter that called us a happy couple _Matt almost corrected, but bit down on his tongue.

He shifted uncomfortably, accidently knocking his fork onto the ground. He cursed colourfully under his breath, and leaned over to pick it up, blush igniting his cheeks like wildfire.

He straightened, and stabbed his Pad Thai with it. He needed to stab something, and that waiter was out of his reach.

Mello was looking at him bemusedly.

"Please tell me you aren't going to use that." He said, distain written in his posture and tone.

Matt blushed even more. Bring on the noodles.

This wasn't just an occurrence that they would laugh off and Matt could easily forget. This was an _ordeal_; and a fucking embarrassing one at that.

The waiter appeared again, treading cautiously past Matt's chair.

"Excuse me, sirs?"

"What." Matt answered gruffly into the collar of his jacket. The waiter swallowed, and took the plunge.

"Would you care for any desert tonight?" he asked breathlessly.

Matt clenched his fists. This bastard had the tenacity to come over here, and ask them to spend more time in this hell hole, this perpetual awkwardness, and actually expect them to-

"What have you got?" Mello asked, interested.

The waiter happily blathered on about the specialty fried ice cream and sundae's to Mello, who placed his order promptly, looking so laid back Matt had to wonder if it was really Mello.

Mello met his bewildered stare.

"What?"

Matt blushed and stared at his hands. It seemed to be the only thing he could do right today.

* * *

Mello POV-

It was a wonder that kids face hadn't self combusted. It had been a horrible meal, so awkward that Mello had half a mind to get up and walk right out the door, never seeing Matt again, but escaping the situation all the same. That was until Matt dropped his fork on the ground.

The act, although accidental, was utterly hilarious to Mello, and had cheered him right up. He could see how Matt squirmed afterwards, clearly embarrassed by his clumsiness, and Mello did make it worse by showing his disgust to him continuing to use that fork, but other than that… well, it was the most stupid, idiotic way to break the ice, and it worked better then a 10 tonne penguin.

The waiter came over for another visit, Matt glared at him, and if looks could kill, there would be numerous daggers sticking out of every orifice that existed on the little man's body. The thought made Mello snigger, and he gladly ordered some desert. He had never tried Pad Thai before, and he really didn't like it, so he was grateful for anything to take that dreadful taste from his mouth.

"What have you got?" He asked the waiter.

Matt's hatred filled eyes turned incredulous as they directed themselves onto him.

"What?" he asked Matt, knowing full well that the only thing that was on Matt's mind right now was to be as far away from the restaurant as possible, preferably somewhere dark.

"We could always get something later…" Matt was pleading, but Mello wasn't giving up that easily. It had gotten to the point where the night couldn't get any worse. The waiter had mentioned the one thing that had clearly been on the minds of them both, embarrassed them, they had eaten rotten food and were stunned into silence that was so awkward Mello had considered running for it. Now it was just hysterical.

He turned to look at the waiter.

"Do you have chocolate sauce?"

"Why of course we do, it wouldn't be ice cream without chocolate sauce!" The waiter was clearly growing more comfortable, assuming that the boys… well Mello, had forgiven him for his little outburst previously.

"Well that settles it Matt, they have chocolate source, desert is here. Do you want some, or are you just going to sit there and watch me eat?"

"I'm not going to sit there and watch you," Matt mumbled, "But no, I don't want any desert".

"One fried ice cream with chocolate sauce coming right up!" the waiter said, whisking off once again to deliver the order to the head chef.

A few minutes passed, during so Matt had taken to looking out the window, and Mello's ice cream arrived. Digging his spoon into the sugary desert, he took a chunk of ice cream, dipped it into the sauce, spinning the spoon around a few times to wind the chocolate, and popped it into his mouth, concluding with a lick of the spoon. He smiled at Matt.

"Sure you don't want some Mattles?"

He was just torturing him now, and boy it was fun to be in control.

"No. I'm going for some fresh air."

Matt got up from the table, and turned to walk out the door, leaving Mello with his ice cream and chocolate sauce.

* * *

_Joys:_** Ok, we've had a few people complain that we kidnapped the manga characters and mention reviews as a randsom...**

**Sorry to anyone who was offended.**

_BC:_** We will leave your precious characters alone *pats them***

_Joys:_** Please review if you would like :) :)**

**XD XD**


	11. Chapter 11

_BC:_** Chapter 11! We are surviving through the CERTAIN PERIL that is half yearly exams. And we love you guys too much not to put up another chapter!**

_Joys:_** We hope this chapter is as good as the last few.**

_BC:_** Our sources say it is.**

_Joys:_** ...**

_BC:_** OK. We have no sources. Just our over-inflated senses of self worth.**

_Joys:_** ...**

_BC:_** MY over-inflated sense of self worth. Happy?**

_Joys:_** Very. Let's move ahead.**

* * *

Matt's POV-

Inhaling poisonous cigarette smoke counted as fresh air, in Matt's humbly pissed off opinion.

Fervently taking another deep drag of his cancer stick, Matt groaned in frustration.

_Just what the hell was going on here? _

He should be livid at Mello for being such a cocky bastard, for causing him to stay in the Restaurant of Eternal Displeasure, for mocking him, and he'd had every intention of dragging Mello out of that confusing place...

Then Mello's desert came. And within seconds, Matt couldn't have torn himself away from watching if a copy of Bioshock 2 had been dangling in front of his eyes. He had wondered idly if voyeurism was hereditary or one just became accustomed to it as Mello spun chocolate around his spoon and brought it to his lips, smearing it just a little before swallowing it whole. He sure felt perverted just watching Mello lick his lips, eyes closed slightly, as though it was the best tasting thing on the planet.

But then Mello had, slowly and deliberately, licked his spoon clean of chocolate sauce, eyes on Matt, lips curved upwards decadently.

Matt had felt the sparks go off in his brain like fireworks, and his familiar blush claw its way across his cheeks as he excused himself to go light up.

Which was why Matt was so pissed off with himself.

He had froze, utterly transfixed by the spectacle, at Mello's mercy. Something he had sworn he never would be again. He had pinned for the boy after Mello had left; had begged the stars and whoever might have listened to him beyond the heavens that the blonde was safe.

The kid Mello was _had_ kissed him, after all. All Matt had assumed was that the action meant that Mello loved him too. Had loved him _back_.

But that was also what he _was_, a kid. Kids made stupid mistakes all the time. Who was to say Mello hadn't completely written off what had happened? They were both old enough to know the difference between lust and love... weren't they?

Matt didn't know.

He had reached the filter of the cigarette. He glanced at it, one end burned, the other end embedded with teeth marks, and brought it to his temple, pointing it right between his eyes.

"Bang." Matt muttered, and flicked the smouldering stub onto the ground, crushing it under his heel.

The bastard had known how nervous he was, how tense, and had used it for his own benefit. His own sick little amusement.

But Matt swore that he would never do it again. He would not think of Mello the way he (_wanted to_) had been lately, because Mello obviously didn't think of him that way.

Matt stuck his hands in his pockets, and slouched back inside.

* * *

Mello's POV-

Mello was starting to get worried, Matt had been out getting some fresh air for quite awhile now, and he was starting to get the feeling that he may have just left him and driven off home. Mello had been thinking about doing the exact same thing not too long ago, so who was to say that Matt had had enough torture after the desert and left?

Mello's stomach tightened, and although he was only half way through his ice cream, he felt like he couldn't eat anymore without physically being sick. He got up from the table and made his way to the register, and paid the bill. He didn't have a whole lot of money on him, but it wasn't an expensive restaurant, so he could cover it.

He opened the door at the same time as Matt did from the other side, nearly causing a collision.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked, clearly startled by Mello standing at the door.

Mello's face broke into a grin.

"Coming to find you, I thought you may have left without me."

"Left without you? Why would I do that?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe you couldn't take a joke or something… it sounds like something you would do."

"Ha ha" Matt retorted, side stepping his way past Mello and heading towards the register himself.

"That would be $15 sir," the waiter said to Matt, holding out his hand.

Mello stepped forward and placed his hand on Matt's as he started fishing around in his wallet for the appropriate money.

"I just paid you!" Mello exclaimed, making Matt looked up in confusion.

"Indeed, indeed." The waiter said, before turning around and walking into the kitchen, mumbling something about not being able to pay his bills and a tip here and there wouldn't hurt anyone.

"What the hell was his problem tonight? I have come here so often before, and I have never had a problem with him. But tonight, all he did was embarrass me and himself, make crap food, then try to rip us off!"

Matt's little rant was adorable to Mello, and he tried not to smile as he complained. It was hard, the way his face went slightly blotchy, his fists clenched and arms locked straight down his sides, the effect was somewhat like that of a constipated soldier. Mello was still shaken up from previously though, and the sudden panic that maybe Matt had left him at the restaurant by himself, so he kept his mouth shut as they walked to the car to make their way to Matt's apartment.

* * *

_Joys:_** On another, important note, I won the poll.**

_BC:_** ...**

_Joys:_** And bragging rights.**

_BC:_** We now have a new poll. Go vote.**

_Joys:_** But we aren't forcing you to do anything you do not wish.**

***cough***

**XD XD**


	12. Chapter 12

_Joys:_** And now get ready for the fun to really begin... hehehehe**

**Lols at the fact that there is a tie in the poll**

_BC:_** *twitches***

_Joys:_** Lols at BC's surprising annoyance to this fact but ohwells.**

**This will be a chapter to remember :)**

_BC:_** Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Matt's POV -

Matt was happy, in a dark, demonic way, that the waiter had tried to rip him off. It gave him something to rant about on the drive home. It also made up for the silence they would no doubt be enduring if Matt hadn't been so determined to punctuate it with dulcet tones and vague hand movements.

"BLOODY IDIOT!" He yelled, swerving around another corner.

"Yeah, he really was." Mello said tonelessly, righting himself in his seat.

"HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO STAND AROUND AND TAKE ORDERS?"

"Must've maxed out his three brain cells."

"I'M NEVER GOING BACK THERE AGAIN!"

"And thank Christ for that." Mello muttered under his breath. He grinned a little at Matt, who pretended not to notice the way his heart tripped.

"Do you feel better?" Mello asked sweetly.

Matt's fingers tightened on the steering wheel, getting annoyed all over again.

_Don't ask me how I feel. You don't care. _

"No." He hissed.

Mello huffed, crossing his arms. The action was adorable, and made Matt hate him a little more inside. To facilitate this extra iota of hate, he swung the car again, barely missing a street sign.

He'd always had a very destructive personality. It explained everything but the stripes.

"Matt!" Mello snapped, patience gone.

"What?"

"What is wrong with you?"

_YOU'RE what's wrong with me. You left me, and now you're back and I don't know what to do with you. Oh, don't get me wrong, there are many, many things I can do to you Mel, just… I could have just thrown you out on your ass first thing this morning, hell, I could have just left that fucking bar the second I saw you, but I didn't. I didn't Mel, cause whenever you look at me, my heart skips. I've never been in love before and the fact that I'm in love with you, and you're here now after all this time… that scares me, thrills me and makes me want you so badly I can't even breathe._

"Nothing. It's just…"

"What?"

"… Nothing."

They pulled up out of the front of the apartment building.

"Matt."

He killed the engine.

"_Mail."_

Matt slumped forward, placing his head on the steering wheel.

"Don't." He whispered.

"What?" Mello repeated. He moved closer, placing his hand on Matt's back reassuringly.

Suddenly, and quite violently, Matt recoiled, knocking Mello's hand away. He glared up at the surprised blonde, eyes smouldering.

"Don't _touch_ me Mel!"

Mello stared at him. And slowly began to scowl.

"Matt, wh-"

Matt silenced him with the slamming of his car door.

* * *

Mello's POV-

_Well, if he you're going to be like that I won't help you out then,_ Mello thought to himself, extremely put off at Matt's recoil. It had felt like a blade through his chest for the slightest moment, and he didn't like it at all.

Mello sighed and got out of the car; he followed the red head back up to the apartment, and sat down on the couch when he entered. He watched as Matt marched into the bathroom, an act that was starting to become a bit of a habit when the gamer got frustrated.

Mello got up and made his way over to the door, knocked, then sat down, back resting against the papered wall legs sprawled out in front; knowing that it would take quite some time before he could convince Matt to emerge from inside.

"Hey… what's up Mattles?" he spoke to the door.

"Oh my god Mello would you just leave me alone? I just want two seconds of peace, is that so hard?"

"I'm here, of course it's hard. You should know that by now."

This was followed by an awkward silence, and it occurred to Mello that he had just made a comment that could be taken in an extremely compromising way. And if he's theory on what was really bugging Matt was correct, he knew that the remark really didn't help the current situation.

"You know what I mean…" Mello mumbled, it was his turn to be embarrassed now.

"Just shut up Mello."

"No! I'm not going to let it go Matt, when there's something wrong you always tell me and I always try to help you, and that's not about to change now!"

"IT'S ALREADY CHANGED! YOU LEFT ME MELLO, THINGS ARE DIFFERENT NOW"

It seemed Matt had finally cracked. He swung open the bathroom door, murder in his eyes, and was obviously looking for a Mello on which to inflict grievous bodily harm. In his anger, Matt failed to realise that Mello was sitting on the floor right beside him, and upon taking a violent step, immediately tripped on one of Mello's outstretched legs and went flying, landing face down on the carpet 2 metres from where Mello sat.

"Holy shit Matt are you ok?"

Mello scrambled along the floor to where a Matt lay. He put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around, realising a second later that it was the wrong thing to do.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!" Matt screamed at him, grabbing Mello by the shoulders, pushing him completely flat on the floor and positioning himself on top, glaring down at the blonde.

Mello looked up and noticed a smear of sauce left in the corner of Matt's mouth from the Pad Thai. It was so little that he would never had noticed it if he wasn't so close. Mello reached up and brushed his thumb across, rubbing it away.

"What the hell… was that?" Matt panted, clearly out of breath from his yelling rampage.

"You had a bit of sauce on your cheek" Mello replied, giving Matt a weak smile.

They looked at each other, things had happened with them before, but they had never been this angry, this frustrated, or in this position, before. It was strange, different, yet it felt completely natural. And as Mello lifted his head from the floor and reached his lips up to Matt's, the red head did not recoil. In fact, he did the opposite.

* * *

_Joys:_ **oooohhh first kiss XD**

**Yay for gayness!**

_BC:_** and for smexy fun in general :)**

_Joys:_** Please review and tell us what you think! Only a few chapters to go...**

**XD XD**


	13. Chapter 13

_Joys:_ **This is a rather short chapter, but we prefered to not into epic amounts of detail of every single movements.**

**Also its fun to make a little bit of it up yourself :)**

_BC:_** *snickers* you know you want to...**

**Just read it, then imagine it again ;p**

_Joys:_** We hope you enjoy this chapter, we know that it has been long anticipated.**

**SEX**

**XD XD**

* * *

Matt's POV -

_He's kissing me. _

Matt realised almost two seconds after their lips had met that it was actually happening. It hadn't been some colossal mistake, and that maybe the universe threw him a second or two of goodwill.

But a part of him still hesitated. Mello had done this before; had given him exactly 74 seconds of pure happiness, and had taken it away just as simply, as easily as they were joined now. He didn't want this to be happening at all if Mello was just going to leave again.

_Get off him then! _A voice, possibly a product of the many years alone, twisted and bitter, screamed in warning.

Mello sighed happily under him, fingertips tracing along the edge of his shirt.

Matt's hands, purely of their own accord, tangled in Mello's hair, dragging the blonde deeper into the kiss. His tongue tracing Mello's bottom lip, Matt relished in the slight tinge of chocolate he tasted. Sweet, not marred by anger or fear.

_I'm kissing him. _He thought, mouth curving upwards despite himself.

_Then stop! _The voice wailed.

One of Mello's hands slipped under his shirt, pressing against his stomach gently.

But he didn't want to. Not... not when Mello was making those little sigh moans in the back of his throat. Matt pressed himself closer to Mello, leeching body heat against the cold floor.

After everything Mello had put him through, after everything Matt had put _himself_ through, and everything they were doing now...

He jerked his hips forward suddenly as Mello's fingertips slipped under the edge of his jeans, groaning...

... There was not a chance in hell he was letting the boy get away with leaving. Not this time, not ever.

"Not a chance." Matt murmured into Mello's mouth.

"Huh?" Mello asked, pulling away sightly. His eyes were soft, and his lips were still parted, just a little bit swollen.

Matt stared, feeling his restraint, objections and sanity softly slipping away. He crashed his mouth against Mello's furiously, blonde locks pulled tight in his fists.

And the most brilliant, wonderful, utterly god-awful thing was, he didn't think anymore after that.

* * *

Mello POV-

Mello could feel his heart racing a million miles an hour.

Finally.

He had been waiting so long for the moment when he and Matt would be together again. He had even dreamt about tasting the smoke tainted breath as it seeped into his mouth through the parted lips of his lover.

Finally.

Matts hands fisted into balls around Mello's hair, pulling him closer and holding him tighter into the kiss. Mello ran his hands through the thick red hair, then traced Matt's neck, making his way down his back to finally grasping Matt's waist, pulling him closer down on top of him and tracing the edge of Matt's shirt.

Mello went to turn over, pulling himself on top of Matt, but Matt resisted.

He heard Matt mumble something incoherent as Mello slipped his fingers just below the waist of Matt's jeans.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Come with me."

Matt stood up and walked into the bedroom, looking back over his shoulder at Mello, a coy smile playing on his lips. Mello stood up, stumbling, to follow Matt. He now knew what it was like to be addicted to smoking; already he was having withdrawals from the taste.

Matt was waiting for him, standing in the middle of the room, goggles high on his head and shirt tossed unimportantly in the corner. Mello took a few steps towards Matt, but Matt came striding over to him. Mello was slammed up against the wall, his head hitting it with a resounding thud. Before he knew it his leather vest and top had joined Matt's in the corner, and both pairs of pants were soon to follow.

After some brief fumbling movements and Matt had cursed Mello's leather pants for being so tight, they finally had them off. Skin pressed against skin, and Mello's heart beat was racing 100 miles an hour. He had wanted this for so long and finally… finally he and Matt could be together properly.

The only other memory that Mello had of being so happy was the day that he had kissed Matt at Whammy's. That had been a short, almost peck on the lips, followed by a wrenching heart as he made his way out of the door and out of his friends life. He wasn't going to leave this time. This was going to be normal. He and Matt were going to be a proper couple who did this sort of thing every week.

He could feel every movement Matt made as he was turned to face the wall. He and Matt moved in unison, like they had practised the routine many times before. It felt right, it felt easy. For the first time since Mello had left Whammy's, he felt home.

* * *

**Joys: Wootage for a sex scene.**

**So theres like, one, maybe two chpaters left. We hope everyone has enjoyed it this far!**

**BC:YAY**

**Please review and let us know what you think.**

**XD XD**


	14. Chapter 14

_Joys:_ **OMG LAST CHAPTER! **

**Yes, we realise how short it is but, we figured, this is all we really wanted to say, so... ****Yeah.**

_BC: _**I will be happy when I don't have to write these authors notes in very specified fonts and sizes again. Woot for random rambling and anal retentiveness!**

**Oh, and the reason why this chapter isn't divided into Matt's POV and Mello's POV is because they are finally together again now. Take that, symbolism. **

_Joys:_** So, enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

_Ahhh... Mel. I missed you. _

_Mah-Matt. I missed you too._

They woke up every morning, after the ever memorable nights before, and still got the same buzz. You would think that they would be used to each other by now, but Matt's heart still stopped whenever he saw Mello's hair sprawled out on the pillow next to him and Mello always got a little horny whenever he watched Matt stretch up to pull a striped sweater over his head. It just felt right.

It had been 2 weeks since Mello had first moved into Matt's apartment officially and they had already established a fairly solid routine

Matt would be woken at 7:30 by a sleepy Mello placing a cup of coffee in his hands and a fleeting kiss on his lips. Then Matt would have a brief shower, dress and depart for work, leaving Mello to his own devices for the day, which he would usually spend wondering the shops, looking at the latest leather accessories, or applying for a few jobs here and there. He had actually had some promising response from a Mafia group the other day, but the results of that were yet to be decided.

After work, Matt would pull into the convenience store, pick up approximately 4 bars of chocolate and head home. Since the pair of them had been sworn off Thai food for life, Matt would find Mello raiding the now well-stocked kitchen at 6:00, deciding between making a pizza or throwing on some noodles. Matt would help with dinner, even though he was a shameful cook and Mello would end up hitting him with a wooden spoon or whatever else he had handy. After dinner, Matt would flop onto the couch, playing the latest First Person Shooter Game whilst Mello would sit at his feet, working diligently on his laptop and demolishing the chocolate. Depending on their mood, either Matt would reach down and run his fingers through Mello's hair, or Mello would drum his fingers impatiently against Matt's stomach. Either way, the result was the same, so Matt really didn't care. And after all the grasping hands, the twisted spines, and the always chocolate tasting kisses, the routine would start over again the next morning.

It was unorthodox, but in many ways, it was as normal as two genius rejects could get.

There had been one awkward day, when Matt had gotten a suspicious phone call from a 'friend', and when Mello had asked who had called, Matt had simply shrugged it off and said that he didn't know him so it didn't matter. Problem was, Mello had overheard his name mentioned more than once in the short snippet of conversation he had heard. It took him awhile, but after relentless nagging, Matt had finally given up and told Mello that he was still in contact with Near, and after Mello had left Whammys, he and Near had become quite good friends.

This was a sore spot for Mello, as he and Near had always had a sort of rivalry between them, and the fact that Near was calling HIS Matt made Mello really defensive.

But after some quite convincing 'negotiating' on Matt's part, Mello was resigned to live with the fact that albino geniuses were once again in his life.

"Damnit." He had muttered into Matt's collarbone that night, "Just when you think you've gotten rid of them…"

Matt had grinned, tracing Mello's spine with his fingertips, deciding against pointing out a flaw in his logic.

**The End**

* * *

_Joys: _**So that was our story and we would like to thank all the readers and reviewers, especially those who stuck by us from start to finish. Your words were much appriciated. **

_BC: _**Hope you had as much fun reading it as we did writing it!**

**XD XD**


End file.
